Many recipes call for foods, such as chicken, beef or pork, to be cut into small pieces or cubed and then sautéed in a pan. The pieces of food are normally placed into the pan and then each piece must be turned individually using a spatula, wooden spoon, tongs or other utensil to ensure each piece of food is cooked evenly on all sides. This can be a tedious task as the pieces of food are normally crowded in the pan and can be difficult to turn individually using conventional utensils. This can also lead to uneven cooking as some pieces of meat may not be turned quickly enough. This problem also applies to vegetables or other types of food being cooked in a pan.
Therefore, a need exists for a spatula that allows a user to flip multiple pieces of food in a pan at the same time.